Sybill Trelawney
Professor Sybill PatriciaMarch 4, 2004 World Book Day Chat Trelawney was a witch and the professor of Divination at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer, Cassandra Trelawney. She was appointed at Hogwarts by Albus Dumbledore in 1980, after making a Prophecy about Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter. During her years as a professor, she used to predict the death of a student every year. In 1994, she made another true prophecy about Lord Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew. Trelawney was sacked in 1995 by Dolores Umbridge, the High Inquisitor, but was allowed to remain at the school. Since 1996, she co-taught Divination along with Firenze. In 1998, Trelawney fought at the Battle of Hogwarts against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. After the war, she possibly continued teaching Divination. Biography Early life Very little is known about Sybill´s early life. It is likely that she obtained her wand from Ollivander's and possibly attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She may, due to her relation to Cassandra Trelawney, have been a member of Horace Slughorn's Slug Club. Teaching career Audition with Dumbledore In 1980, Sybill Trelawney arranged a meeting with Hogwarts' Headmaster Albus Dumbledore in the Hog's Head in order to audition to become the new Divination Professor. Dumbledore, who thought Divination is a subject that should no longer be continued, gave Sybill a chance because she was the great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney, but was disappointed when Sybill did not show any of her ancestor's gift. After courteously telling her she was not fit for the position, and was about to leave, Sybill entered a trance and made a prophecy about the Dark Lord's defeat. Though Death Eater Severus Snape was eavesdropping, Dumbledore hired Trelawney in order to protect her from Lord Voldemort. 1993–1994 school year Professor Trelawney first met Harry Potter in 1993 when he chose Divination as his third year elective course. She annoyed him to no end with her repeated predictions about his death with the association of the Grim, but surprised him at the near end of the year when she made another prophecy about the Return of the Dark Lord. Dumbledore noted that he should give her a raise. During the same year, Trelawney read the tea leaves in Harry's cup. She saw four things: The falcon, a deadly enemy; The club, an attack; The skull, danger in your path; The grim, a spectral dog which is an omen of death. In the following year, Trelawney continued to annoy Harry with her predictions about his death. 1995–1996 school year sacking Trelawney in 1996.]] In 1996, Professor Trelawney was put on probation by Dolores Umbridge, Hogwarts High Inquisitor. This led to her becoming increasingly paranoid and obsessed that Umbridge was haunting her. Her fears grew to the extent that she actually turned to drinking, and was always seen drunk with a bottle of sherry in her hand. Eventually, she was sacked by Umbridge, who, in her great dislike for Trelawney, almost threw her bodily from the castle, ignoring the fact that Trelawney was in paroxysms of grief over her dismissal. Before she could be chased off the premises, Dumbledore came to her aid and insisted that she stay at Hogwarts, as Umbridge had no authority to order Trelawney off campus. She was replaced by the centaur, Firenze. However, after Umbridge was removed by a group of centaurs and was returned to the Ministry of Magic, Trelawney was reinstated, though Firenze would also continue teaching Divination. 1996-1997 school year Trelawney later revealed to Harry that Severus Snape was the one who heard the prophecy about him and Voldemort. Battle of Hogwarts In the Battle of Hogwarts she fought by dropping crystal balls on enemies' heads, successfully knocking out Fenrir Greyback in this manner and saving Lavender Brown's life. She possibly survived the battle and the Second Wizarding War. Later life Her later life remains unknown; she possibly continued co-teaching Divination along with Firenze. Physical appearance Trelawney usually wore gauzy shawls, cloaks and bangles, all covered with shining sequins. She had thick glasses, which caused her eyes to appear about ten times their normal size. She talked in ethereal and misty tones, and appeared to be a heavy drinker of cooking sherry. Personality and traits Trelawney believed that she was a great Seer, although the most of her prophecies weren't true. Furthermore, she liked talking in ethereal and misty tones. Much like Gilderoy Lockhart, Trelawney was sometimes unable to understand who liked and who disliked her, as she did with Harry Potter in 1997. Trelawney also used to predict every student's death every year since she came to Hogwarts. She could also be angered when she believed that the students weren't interested in her subject, such as Ronald Weasley. She was also very sensitive, as she cried when Dolores Umbridge sacked her. Trelawney was, however, loyal to Hogwarts and defended it during the Battle of Hogwarts, saving the life of her student and friend Lavender Brown. Magical abilities and skills Seer: Professor Trelawney inherited the inner eye from her Ancestor Cassandra Trelawney, although real prophecies made by her were rare. Duellist: Professor Trelawney was able to defeat Fenrir Greyback after Hermione Granger blasts him away from Lavender Brown and she Levitates a crystal ball and slams it into his head. However, there are not very much instances that Professor Trelawney uses magic other than Divination. Known prophecies Trelawney has made only two known true prophecies. However, some of her predictions seem to have come true (Binky the rabbit, Hermione leaving, etc.) though they may be simply coincidences. When prophesising, Trelawney falls into a trance and does not remember afterwards what she has said. True prophecies are recorded by the Ministry of Magic, and copies are stored by them. It is known that the Ministry had a copy of Trelawney's first prophecy, but not known whether the second was recorded. Both prophecies involved Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore expresses the view that prophecies are self-fulfilling, that if the people concerned ignore them, then they will not happen. Nonetheless, he recognises the existence of a special kind of magic which causes them to happen. The Chosen One The first prediction was made in the presence of Albus Dumbledore at the Hog's Head inn Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter, "The Lost Prophecy". . Trelawney was in the middle of an interview for a teaching job at Hogwarts when it happened. Dumbledore reported that he had decided not to give Trelawney the job, but changed his mind when he heard the prophecy. Trelawney herself is not aware that she made the prophecy, merely remembering that she came over faint, which she attributed to not having eaten that day. :"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" This prediction is believed to refer to Voldemort ("the Dark Lord") and Harry Potter, who was born on July 31st. At the time of its prophesying the identity of the approaching one could not be known as he had not been born. The time of year the prophecy was made is unknown, but it was described as 'dark and stormy', so it is possible that the prediction was made at the time of conception of the child foretold, at around Halloween. It later became apparent that the prophecy could have applied either to Harry, or to Neville Longbottom, who was also born at the end of the seventh month on July 30th. Part of the prediction came to pass on the night of October 31st, 1981, when Lord Voldemort's body was destroyed after Harry survived an attack from him, reputedly using the killing curse Avada Kedavra. The attack left Harry with an ability to speak Parseltongue, a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, and a mental connection to Voldemort. It was Dumbledore's view that it was Voldemort's choice of Harry as his target from the two possible boys which made Harry the one foretold. Had Voldemort chosen Neville, then he would have had a different adversary. Both boys had parents who had defied the dark lord thrice. The prophecy as interpreted by Dumbledore to Harry in June 1996 would read: "Someone (Harry or Neville) with the power to vanquish Voldemort is coming...born to those who have defied Voldemort three times (the Potters or the Longbottoms), born at the end of July...and Voldemort will attempt to kill Harry, but Harry will unexpectedly survive...either Harry or Voldemort must be killed by the other because one of them must die...Harry will be born at the end of July..." The Servant Rejoins His Master Professor Trelawney prophecised this occurrence subconsciously to Harry Potter in 1994, in her classroom. This prophecy came to pass when Peter Pettigrew's true identity was revealed and he escaped to help bring Lord Voldemort back to health. Other predictions Professor Trelawney has made other predictions, too, though it is unknown if any of them are true. *She told Neville Longbottom to take a blue cup after breaking his first one, because she likes the pink ones. Neville immediately took a cup, broke it, and then later broke his second cup too. *She also asked Neville about his grandmother, saying she may have been ill. *And that he will be late for his next divination class. *She told Parvati Patil to beware of red headed men. Parvati immediately suspected Ron. At the Yule Ball, Harry and Ron, Parvati's and her sister Padma's dates, ignored her and her sister. Three years later, Ron started going out with Parvati's best friend Lavender Brown, who started to ignore Parvati. *She predicted a bout of flu in February, and that she will lose her voice. *That what Lavender was dreading would happen on October 16th. On that day, Lavender got a note that her pet rabbit had been eaten by a fox. Hermione was sceptical, indicating that Lavender could hardly have dreaded her new rabbit dying, and that the death could not have happened on the day the news arrived. *On the beginning of 1993–1994 school year, She told in the whole class that, near Easter, one of their number will leave them forever. It seems that her prediction had happened when Hermione quit the class in disgust near Easter holidays. *At the Christmas lunch, Trelawney at first refused to join the table, since when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley got up from the table first together, but Albus Dumbledore was the first among those at the table to die. However, in 1995, thirteen members of the order dined together, and the first to rise was Sirius, who later died. *When Dolores Umbridge was appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor during Harry's fifth year, she insisted that Trelawney demonstrate her abilities by prophesying something. Trelawney replied that she saw dark events ahead for Umbridge, which Umbridge immediately dismissed as nonsense. Later, Umbridge was dragged off and imprisoned by centaurs in the Forbidden Forest. *In Harry's sixth year he saw Trelawney coming, and hid from her. As she passed, he saw that she was examining a pack of cards and muttered, "A dark young man, possibly troubled, one who dislikes the questioner". She dismissed her own words as nonsense, unaware of Harry's presence or his dislike of her. Later in the year, Harry saw Draco arguing with Snape when he questioned Draco on the progress of his mission for Voldemort. Later Trelawney again met Harry in the corridors, and this time complains that Dumbledore had been repeatedly dismissing her warnings of impending disaster. She looked at some Tarot cards and saw, "... the lightning-struck tower... Calamity. Disaster. Coming nearer all the time...". This seems to predict the events of Dumbledore's death on the Astronomy Tower. The Lightning-Struck Tower tarot card (The Tower) is generally considered representative of disaster or life-altering change. Relationships Minerva McGonagall .]] Trelawney Minerva McGonagall were not the best of friends, and barely maintained civility between them. Minerva had no use for Sybill's subject, Divination, and she believed that Trelawney was a fraud. Despite her dislike for Trelawney and her teachings, however, Minerva and Sybill would grow to understand one another through their shared hatred of Dolores Umbridge during the woman's tenure as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. When Dolores used her powers to sack Sybill, Minerva was there as a literal shoulder for Sybill to cry on, and she spoke out against Dolores and told her what she thought after the events. In many ways, Minerva's relationship with Sybill was similar to Hermione Granger's relationship with Luna Lovegood. It is unknown whether Minerva kept Sybill as Divination Professor after the war and during Minerva's time as Headmistress of Hogwarts, but, seeing as Minerva always valued Dumbledore's views of kindness, Firenze and Trelawney most likely continued to co-teach Divination. .]] .]] Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, two Gryffindor students, seemed to have a reasonably close relationship with Sybill Trelawney; they had an unwavering faith in the reliability of Trelawney's predictions and were often seen comforting or supporting her when she was experiencing difficult times. The two girls became offended on the professor's behalf when Hermione made her disdain for Trelawney and the subject she taught clear in 1993. When she was temporarily sacked by Dolores Umbridge, Lavender and Parvati brought Trelawney some nice daffodils. Furthermore, Trelawney had told Parvati that she had the makings of a true seer. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Trelawney helped to save Lavender from Fenrir Greyback by dropping a crystal ball on his head. ]] Harry Potter Harry Potter didn't like Trelawney very much. Trelawney always predicted Harry's death (something that didn't happen), and told him that he wasn't talented enough to become a seer. Harry didn't like Trelawney's subject and thought that she was a fraud, a belief shared with Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall. In 1995, Harry learned it was Trelawney who had made the prophecy about him and Voldemort, and, in 1996, that Severus Snape had heard half of the prophecy and told it to Voldemort, resulting in Harry's parents' death. Harry, however, felt sympathy for Trelawney when she was sacked by Dolores Umbridge, as he believed it would be unfair for Trelawney to leave Hogwarts, which she considered her home. Trelawney fought alongside Harry during the Battle of Hogwarts. Hogwarts students .]] Trelawney's students (except for Lavender and Parvati) didn't like Trelawney and her subject. Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan joked during Trelawney's lessons as they didn't care about Divination. Ron appeared to dislike Trelawney and her subject, as she always predicted his friend Harry's death. Furthermore, Ron didn't like Divination, and usually asked Parvati and Lavender to show him several things. Once, during a lesson, Trelawney heard Ron ask Lavender where the Uranus had been, and that was the reason why the professor gave them too much homework. Hermione Granger was a very good student. However, Trelawney believed that she wasn't talented enough to become a Seer and that the books that she read wouldn't help her understand Divination. When Trelawney told Hermione about it, the girl was furious; she got very angry and left the classroom, and didn't come again. Although she disliked Trelawney, she felt sympathy for her when she was sacked by Umbridge. Furthermore, Hermione fought with Trelawney at the Battle of Hogwarts and saved Lavender from Fenrir Greyback, along with Trelawney. Hogwarts staff .]] The other professors didn't appear to like Trelawney. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, initially believed that she was a fraud, but when he heard her prophecy about Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, he hired her, as he wanted to protect her from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. When Dolores Umbridge sacked Trelawney, Dumbledore defended her, and let her stay at Hogwarts, without teaching. In 1996, Trelawney was angry with Dumbledore, as he led Firenze co-teaching Divination, along with Trelawney. This made Trelawney think that Dumbledore disliked her. Trelawney appeared to dislike Firenze. He was a Centaur and Divination professor since 1995 (when Trelawney was sacked). After Umbridge left Hogwarts, Firenze continued co-teaching Divination, making Trelawney very angry. She called him names, such as “the Nag”, and others. She believed that the headmaster preferred Firenze to Trelawney. However, after the Second Wizarding War, she might have changed her opinion. She also didn't like Professor Severus Snape, who interrupted her during her audition with Dumbledore. In fact, Snape was a Death Eater at the time, and wanted to hear her prophecy about Harry and Voldemort. Sybill Trelawney strongly disliked Dolores Umbridge, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and later High Inquisitor. Umbridge was a sadistic woman who tortured the students. She believed that Trelawney was a fraud and she sacked her. When Dumbledore defended Trelawney and let her stay at Hogwarts, Umbridge was angry with Dumbledore. Umbridge left Hogwarts in 1996, by the end of the school year. She might have had a better relationship with her co-workers after the Second Wizarding War. Etymology Both her name and her surname are related to her future telling ability. "Sybill" has Greek origin and means "prophetess", while "Trelawney" may come from the occultist and seer Dr. Trelawney, from Anthony Powell's A Dance to the Music of Time. Alternatively, it may be derived from from a famous cry of defiance from the southwest of England, where Rowling grew up, often shouted at football matches: And shall Trelawney live? And shall Trelawney die? Here's ten thousand Cornishmen who ask the reason why! The cry is a line from The Song of the Western Men, written in 1833 by the poet and parson Robert Stephens Hawker and the unofficial Cornish national anthem. It concerns the march to London in 1688 in protest at the incarceration in the Tower of Jonathan Trelawny, Bishop of Bristol. This could be a reference to Trelawney predicting the death of one of her students every year. Furthermore, the name "Trelawney" may come from the Greek word "τρελός", meaning "mad". This may be a reference to Trelawney's weird personality. Behind the scenes *Emma Thompson portrays Trelawney in the films, although she did not appear in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. *J. K. Rowling has stated that she does not believe in magic, and does not intend that her readers should believe in it either. She has hinted that the portrayal of Trelawney (a mystic and fortune-teller, perhaps the kind of "magic" that children are most likely to come across) as something of an ineffectual old fraud may be related to this. However, her name and the reference to a grandmother named Cassandra somewhat contradicts this. In Greek Legends, Cassandra was a seer granted true sight by one god, but later cursed by his wrath that she would never be believed. This suggests that perhaps some of Trelawney's pronouncements may be more accurate than is often believed. *Trelawney told Lavender Brown that the worst thing for her would come true on Friday, October 16th. However, October 16, 1993 was a Saturday. *Emma Thompson had originally stated that she would not return as Trelawney in the last moviesThompson will not return for Deathly Hallows. However, she has since confirmed that she will reprise her role as Trelawney and has already filmed her scenes.Emma Thompson confirms she filmed scenes for Deathly Hallows Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' Notes and references fr:Sibylle Trelawney ru:Сивилла Трелони Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Professors Category:Seers Category:Wizards Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants